Friends
by Miyako Shinohara
Summary: Trois mois sont passés après l'Alius Academy, les orphelins du Sun Garden ont repris une vie normale, comme si de rien n'était. Seulement, un jour, un ancien adversaire vient rendre une visite improbable aux anciens capitaines de Chaos...


Bon, hum. Cet OS est un vieeeeeux OS qui date de Novembre dernier je crois... Je viens de le retrouver dans mes dossiers et j'ai décidé de le publier (pour éviter la colère d'Aphrodi-sama, de Baan-sama et de Gazeru-sama).

J'avoue que je les ai un peu transformés en trois copines un aprem de weekend, mais à vous de voir :'). Je me suis aussi rendue compte que, inconsciemment, le texte était du point de vue de Gazeru-sama, mais c'était pas volontaire. Je crois que je l'aime trop, c'est pour ça :')

Burn : XD

Gazel : -'

Bref, Enjoy ! (ou pas)

* * *

Doucement…

Calmement…

Il allait y arriver…

Il s'agissait juste de prendre un livre d'histoire sous la tonne d'autre qui s'entassait sur sa commode.

Rien de bien compliqué en somme.

Cela pouvait avoir l'air ridicule, mais après tous, « risqué » commençait par la même lettre.

De plus, s'il faisait tout tomber, il aurait la flemme de ramasser et se ferait réprimander par Hitomiko lorsque qu'elle ferait sa ronde.

Oh et puis, pourquoi avait-il peur de cette remonteuse de bretelles du dimanche ? Ses menaces n'effrayaient personne.

En plus, il était quand même l'un des ex-capitaines de la division suprême de l'Aliea Academy –bien que celle-ci ai été officiellement démantelée-. Ce n'est pas une petite étagère qui allait lui donner du fil à retordre.

Même si sur ce coup là, c'était de ses mains dont il avait besoin, pas de ses pieds.

La réussite de l'opération risquait d'être compromise par ce simple facteur.

C'est avec une bouffée de convictions qu'il se décida (enfin !) à mettre fin à ce Ö combien insoutenable suspense.

BAM

Un bruit sourd se fît entendre dans la chambre d'à coté. Levant ses yeux au ciel, le jeune homme à la chevelure blanche se résigna à se lever de son lit, exaspéré. Il sortit de sa chambre et fît trois pas pour se retrouver à la porte d'où provenait le bruit de fracas. Il l'ouvrit sans aucune retenu.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe encore ? On peut plus méditer tranquille ? » S'exclama-t-il, furieux qu'on le dérange.

Sous ses yeux, se déroulait un spectacle pour le moins étrange. Un garçon visiblement du même âge que lui, se retrouvait enseveli sous une véritable mer de bouquins.

« Je vois…Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de faire des bêtises, pas vrai Burn ? »

« Tait toi et viens m'aider, le glaçon ! »

« Le glaçon », plus connu sous le nom de Gazel, soupira et tendit sa main vers celle de son ancien rival.

« Tu ne range pas ? »

« 'Le ferai après… »

Gazel prit une grande inspiration.

« Bon maintenant, tu veux bien te tenir tranquille ? C'est vraiment pas une bénédiction d'habiter juste à côté de toi. »

« Si t'es pas content, demande à ce qu'on te change de chambre. Ca arrangerait du monde, croit moi. »

Toujours à se lancer des piques. Inlassablement. Depuis toujours. Si bien que plus personne n'y faisait attention. Leurs petites disputes ne duraient pas longtemps, mais étaient assez fréquentes. Et certains se plaisaient même à les regarder. Alors qu'il était sur le point de lancer une réplique bien placée, l'attaquant de glace se fît interrompre par une jeune femme brune et connue de tout l'orphelinat : Kira Hitomiko. Ses cheveux qu'elle faisait voler lui avait fait une véritable renommée, en plus de ses excellentes capacités en tant que coach.

« Vous voilà vous deux, commença-t-elle, vous allez devoir remettre la guerre à plus tard, on vous attend dans la salle commune. »

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » fit Burn.

« Oh rien de vraiment extraordinaire. Vous avez de la visite, c'est tout. »

Ils sursautèrent à cette annonce. De la visite ? Elle était sérieuse ? Visiblement, vu l'accent ironique qu'elle a prit lors de l'énonciation de sa phrase. Au Sun Garden, pratiquement personne ne recevait de visite, sauf en cas d'amis proches en dehors de l'établissement ce qui était rare. En effet, lors de la « déclaration de guerre » de l'Aliea Academy au reste du monde, tout les orphelins sans exception qui y avaient participé ont été déclaré morts à leur famille proche (tantes, oncles, grand parents, tout ça). Ils n'en avaient pas grand-chose à cirer, de toute façon. De plus, les anciens « alien », avaient tendance à se refermer sur eux-mêmes, n'entretenant de relations humaines qu'avec les autres orphelins. C'est pour cette raison que, durant le court chemin vers la salle, Burn et Gazel ne parvinrent pas à identifier une connaissance qui aurait daigné venir leur passé le bonjour.

Arrivés aux portes de la salle commune, Hitomiko les poussa et s'engouffra avec les deux autres adolescents à l'intérieur de celle-ci. Une grande salle, pouvant être occupée aussi bien par les plus jeunes que par les ados, et puant littéralement la convivialité. Le brouhaha ambiant s'était tut à leur arrivée. On pouvait apercevoir, quelque membres de chaque équipes, plus des nouveaux qui avaient rejoint le Sun Garden après sa réouverture il y'a moins de trois mois. Cependant, une personne ne semblait pas faire parti des catégories décrites ci-dessus. C'est cette personne là qui semblait attendre les deux garçons, au vu de l'immense sourire qui fendit son visage au moment de leur vue.

« Suzuno, Nagumo ! Vous n'avez pas changé d'un poil ! »

Taille moyenne, silhouette féminine, yeux rouges et cheveux longs et blonds.

Ils mirent un certain temps à comprendre de qui il s'agissait.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

…

« APHRODI ?! » s'exclamèrent-ils en chœur.

Aphrodi, dont le visage s'était illuminé, s'avança vers eux et prit leurs mains dans les siennes.

« Je suis content que vous vous rappeliez de moi. J'avais un peu peur, à vrai dire. » Rigola-t-il de sa voix claire et aigue.

Suzuno et Nagumo n'en croyait par leurs yeux. Aphrodi. Aphrodi était réellement venu les voir, eux. Après trois mois. Alors que rien ne semblait les rapprocher, il s'était déplacé jusqu'ici dans le seul but de leur rendre visite à eux. Suzuno ne savait plus quoi dire.

« Ca fait bizarre de te revoir après tout ce temps. » s'exclama Nagumo.

« Oui ! Ca n'a pas été difficile de retrouver l'adresse du Sun Garden, je suis content d'avoir pu y arriver si vite. »

Tandis qu'Aphrodi et Nagumo discutait activement sous les regards suspicieux des autres orphelins, Suzuno avait gardé son expression fermée, qui indiquait qu'il réfléchissait. Il ne comprenait pas le comportement du blond.

« Ca vous dit qu'on aille faire un tour dehors ? Histoire de refaire connaissance. »

Ils levèrent la tête et se sourirent mutuellement. Ils prirent la permission auprès de Hitomiko de sortir, puis coururent se préparer dans leurs chambres respectives.

Une brise fraîche fît légèrement virevolter la chevelure blonde d'Afuro Terumi, si longue et si lisse, n'importe quelle fille rêverait d'avoir la même. Ils étaient en fin d'après midi, dans une grande rue de Tokyo. Pas très loin de l'orphelinat.

« Ca fait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas senti aussi bien ! »

Le capitaine des Zeus étira ses bras puis se tourna vers ses deux anciens ennemis.

« Alors ? Vous voulez aller quelque part ? »

Suzuno fit mine de réfléchir. Il ne connaissait pas bien la ville, puisqu'il ne sortait pas beaucoup.

« Si on allait manger ? J'ai faim… »

« Bonne idée ! »

Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps qu'il se fît entrainer par Nagumo, ayant donné l'idée de départ, et Afuro, dans un café juste à côté, où ils commandèrent une grande (mais vraiment immense) coupe de glace. Le premier à sauter dessus fût bien évidemment le glaçon, adeptes de ce genre de mets. Aphrodi ne pût s'empêcher de faire la blague de rigueur :

« Tu oses manger tes semblables ? Cannibale, va. »

Nagumo pouffa et Suzuno répondit un « gnagnagna, très drôle ! » qui les fît rire de plus belle. On aurait dit une bande de copine.

« Bon…, commença le blond, qu'est ce que vous devenez ? »

« On se fait chier. »

« Tu exagère, Burn »

« J'ai jamais aimé cet orphelinat. »

Et c'est reparti. Sentant l'orage arriver, Aphrodi s'empressa de dévier la conversation sur un point qui l'avait assez dérangé.

« Vous…vous vous appelez encore par vos surnoms ? »

Cette question les étonna tout les deux. Ils levèrent la tête vers leur interlocuteur qui n'avait pas saisi la portée de ce qu'il venait de dire. Ils n'avaient jamais vraiment réfléchi à ça. Lorsque leur carrière « d'alien » s'était achevée, ils ont gardé certaines habitudes. S'appeler par leurs surnoms respectifs en faisait parti et ne semblait pas vouloir s'en aller. Personne ne disait quoi que ce soit au Sun Garden, bien que ça avait suscité l'étonnement chez certains, notamment Hiroto et les membres de leurs équipes, les plus à-mêmes de témoigner de la rivalité des deux capitaines.

«C'est l'habitude, c'est tout. »

Cette réponse se sembla pas convaincre Aphrodi, qui fixait longuement Burn et Gazel. Un sourire en coin se fixa sur son visage.

« Dîtes plutôt que c'est une sorte de… proximité entre vous. »

« Hein ? » crièrent-t-ils, synchronisé.

« Ben oui. Vous vous appelez par vos surnoms car vous êtes très proche l'un envers l'autre. »

« … »

Gazel ne sût quoi dire.

« Je crois que je n'ai pas envie de comprendre. » déclara Burn.

« Mais il n'y'a rien à comprendre. »

…

« Je sais, je devrais faire psychologue, mais je crois que je préfère le foot. »

A cette parole, il eut comme une illumination et se leva précipitamment.

« Si on allait jouer un peu ! »

« Mais où ? »

« Au terrain de la rivière bien sûr ! »

Suzuno posa sa cuillère.

« Attends. »

Nagumo et Terumi s'étaient déjà levés. Le dernier lui adressa un regard interrogateur.

« Je veux dire… Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu as voulu revenir… vers nous »

Il croisa les bras et lança un regard à Nagumo qui voulait dire « dit quelque chose ! je sais que tu pense comme moi ! »

« Euh… Il n'a pas vraiment tort, le glaçon. On t'a fait la vie dure. »

Le souvenir d'un match dominé, de gamelles incessantes et d'un joli séjour à l'hôpital secoua le blond l'espace d'un instant. Le match contre Chaos avait été dur. Et maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait…

N'était-ce pas un peu déplacé de se montrer maintenant ? Surtout qu'il n'avait pas vraiment de raison de venir les voir. Il s'était dit… Et alors ? Il avait eu envie de voir leur état d'esprit. S'ils avaient pu reprendre une vie normale après tout ces évènements. Et quelle joie de voir que oui, ils allaient tous bien. Et puis… Nagumo et Suzuno étaient les seuls qu'il connaissait un tant soit peu.

« Les gars, vous vous embarrassez vraiment pour peu. Le passé c'est le passé, ok ? Il faut se tourner vers l'avenir. »

Suzuno se leva à son tour.

« Mais pourquoi nous ? »

« Parce que vous êtes les seuls que je connaisse dans cet orphelinat. Et que je n'aime pas la façon dont ce Hiroto regarde Endou. Pas plus que sa coupe de cheveux bizarre. »

Ils écarquillèrent les yeux. Même Suzuno avait souri.

« Aphrodi, t'es génial ! Nous aussi on déteste Hiroto ! »

« Hein ? Je le déteste pas tant que ça… C'est juste que… »

« C'est bon, Aphrodi. »

Le blond se retourna vers Suzuno, dont le sourire montrait que les doutes avaient été balayés.

« On te suit »

* * *

Ils se faisaient des passes depuis un bon moment à présent, alors que le soleil se couchait à l'horizon. Le ballon volait d'un pied à un autre, jusqu'à ce que ceux-ci s'en soit lassés.

« Si on faisait des tir au but ? » Proposa Haruya.

« Sans gardien ? A quoi ça sert ? »

C'est à ce moment, comme si le ciel l'avait envoyé, qu'une voix enjouée et claironnante retentit aux oreilles des trois attaquants.

« APHRODII ! »

L'interpellé se retourna vivement. Cette voix, il l'a reconnaitrait entre mille. C'était celle de celui qui l'avait « sauvé » en quelque sorte, de sa bêtise puis qui lui avait tendu la main, alors rejeté par tous.

« Endou ! »

Le gardien de but de Raimon s'empressa de rejoindre son ami aux longs cheveux. Il n'avait pas changé depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. Après tout, Endou restait Endou. Un empoté dont l'amour du foot était chevillé au corps et qui forçait le respect.

« B-Burn ? Gazel ? C'est vraiment vous ? Qu'est ce que vous faites là ? » Demanda-t-il, confus.

Terumi se mit entre eux et mis ses bras sur leurs épaules. Ils sursautèrent.

« Ils ne sont plus méchants, Endou. Ce sont mes amis maintenant ! »

Endou parut étonné au début. Puis il laissa place à un de ses éternels sourire, qui semblait pouvoir guérir tout les maux et apaiser n'importe qui.

« Mais c'est génial ! Vous jouiez ? Laissez-moi jouer avec vous ! »

« Avec plaisir ! »

Endou sortit une paire de gant de sa sacoche pour ensuite se diriger en sautillant vers les cages, sa position de prédilection, tandis que Terumi faisait un clin d'œil à Fuusuke et Haruya. Endou parvenait difficilement à arrêter leurs tirs, mais il se relevait à chaque fois et préparait ses poings.

Le soleil avait à présent totalement déserté le ciel, sa lumière aveuglante laissant place à la lueur éphémère et mystérieuse des étoiles.

« A plus tard, Endou ! »

Celui-ci faisait de grand signe à Terumi, qui s'éloignait en compagnie de Nagumo et Suzuno.

« Bon, il faut que je rentre maintenant » commença Terumi.

« Où est ce que tu habites ? » Questionna Suzuno.

« Dans un appart un peu loin. Ca vous dit de venir avec moi ? »

Ils réfléchirent un moment à sa proposition. S'ils acceptaient, ils seraient surement en retard à l'orphelinat, ils se feraient incendiés à leur retour. Mais ils finirent quand même par le suivre au milieu de la ville.

Aphrodi poussa la clé dans la serrure de la porte qui menait à ce qu'il surnommait « le domaine de Dieu en personne ». Ils pénétrèrent alors dans la maison. Petit, sobre, mais légèrement extraverti. A l'image de son occupant.

« Tes parents ne sont pas là ? »

« Non. »

Ils se déchaussèrent à l'entrée et Terumi ne put s'empêcher de faire la remarque en voyant les pieds de Suzuno et Nagumo.

« Aww, vous portez des chaussettes avec la couleur de l'autre ? C'est trop mignon ! »

En effet, Suzuno portait des chaussettes rouges, tandis que celles de Nagumo étaient bleues ciel. Les concernés rougirent légèrement en s'en rendant compte.

Ils crièrent en chœur : « C'est qu'une coïncidence ! » Puis Aphrodi répondit en haussant les épaules : « Mais oui, mais oui. »

« Bon ! Vous voulez faire quelque chose ? »

Les deux interpellés se regardèrent.

« On pourrait regarder un film ! » proposa Burn.

Le visage de Gazel pâli.

« Aphrodi, ce n'est vraiment, mais vraiment pas une bonne idée de regarder un film avec Burn. »

« Hé ! »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Tu ne vas rien suivre. »

Il leva les yeux aux ciels et répondit :

« C'est pas grave, on est là pour s'amuser ! »

« MAIS BOUGE PUTAIN ! BOUGE IL ARRIVE ! »

« … »

Aphrodi mourrait de rire à côté de Burn, qui ne cessait de crier aux acteurs ce qu'ils devaient faire. Car nous le savons, rien ne se passe jamais correctement dans les films d'horreur. Et le Zeus avait particulièrement insisté pour voir un film de zombie. Ca l'amusait plus qu'autre chose. Gazel à côté, se tuait à expliquer à Burn que les personnages ne l'entendent pas.

« Ca ne sert à rien, Burn. Tu hurle pour rien… »

« Mais j'essaye juste de sauver cette… MAIS REGARDE Y'A UN SABRE JUSTE A COTE T'ES AVEUGLE OU QUOI ? »

« C'est qu'un couteau de cuisine… »

« Ca peut tuer si utilisé correctement. » fit remarquer le Zeus, au milieu d'un fou rire.

« C'est toi qui me servira de cobaye bientôt, tu vas voir. » grogna Gazel.

Avec Burn d'un côté qui criait à qui veut l'entendre et Aphrodi de l'autre qui se tordait de rire, Gazel ne désirait qu'une chose : le silence. Il voulait dormir plus qu'autre chose et avait compris, au vu de l'heure qu'il était, qu'ils allaient sûrement passer la nuit chez le blond.

Ils allaient se faire passer un savon demain, c'est sûr.

Neuf heures et demie du matin. Le soleil moyennement haut dans le ciel propageait ses rayons à travers les rideaux d'une des fenêtres de la chambre du capitaine de Zeus, Afuro Terumi. Le premier à se réveiller fut naturellement Suzuno, les lueurs du soleil avaient fini par avoir raison de son sommeil. Il entrouvrit les yeux avec difficulté et la première chose qu'il vit fût le plafond blanc, puis les referma aussitôt. Trop de lumière. Il bougea légèrement sa main gauche et remarqua qu'elle était bloquée. C'est à ce moment qu'il réalisa la situation dans laquelle il était.

Allongé, avec Haruya s'agrippant de sa main. Et lui complètement collé à lui. Il n'eut même pas le temps de se rendre compte des couleurs cramoisies que ses joues avaient prise, qu'un flash l'aveugla. Il rouvrit les yeux pour découvrir Terumi, devant eux, parfaitement éveillé, tenant un appareil photo devant son visage.

« Je vous ais eu ! » Il cria.

Fuusuke se dégagea vivement de l'emprise de Haruya. Et toujours en chemise de nuit, il courrait derrière Terumi en criant des « SUPPRIME LA TOUTE SUITE » obtenant comme réponses : « Pourquoi ? Vous êtes si mignon ! ». Tandis qu'un certain roux daignait enfin quitter le pays des rêves pour la réalité, alerté par le bruit.

« C'était marrant, on remet ça ? »

D'un hochement de tête, Nagumo et Suzuno dirent au revoir à leur nouvel ami, puis quittèrent les lieux.

* * *

Quelques semaines étaient passées à présent. Le calme régnait dans l'orphelinat du Sun Garden, contrastant avec se qui se disait dans une certaine chambre.

« Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! »

Burn faisait les cent pas au milieu des quatre murs, tandis que Gazel, impassible, était assis sur le lit.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Qu'est ce que j'en sait ? »

Le roux se retourna vers son rival à la tête blanche.

« Et quoi ? Ca ne te fait rien de ne pas avoir été appelé ? »

Le matin même, le coach des Raimon avait téléphoné à Hitomiko, demandant à ce que Hiroto et Midorikawa se rendent à Raimon. Eux n'avaient pas eu vent de la raison de leur réunion là bas. Mais après leur départ, Hitomiko révéla aux autres qu'ils avaient été choisis comme candidats pour représenter le Japon au Football Frontier International. Un événement d'envergure mondiale réservé aux joueurs juniors, et qui aurait lieu sur une île, parait-il.

Et bien sûr, tous furent pris d'une surprise sans pareille. Ils ne s'y attendaient pas du tout. Mais vraiment pas. Mais plus étonnant encore, c'est que les seuls à être appelés furent Hiroto ET Midorikawa. Guran et Reize. Le capitaine de Genesis et celui de Gemini Storm. La différence de puissance entre les deux sautait aux yeux comme une vague de couleurs fluo à ceux d'un épileptique.

Desarm était s'enfermer dans sa chambre, furieux. De même pour Burn et Gazel.

« Bien sûr que je suis déçu… »

Il soupira. Il n'y avait rien à faire. Rien à dire. S'ils n'avaient pas été appelés, c'est qu'ils n'avaient pas été jugés aptes à représenter leur nation. Guran avait encore gagné. Encore et toujours. Ca recommençait. Comme un cycle oppressant et sans fin faisant d'eux des éternels perdants. Ils resteraient toujours à la même position, et ce quelles que soient les circonstances.

Une sonnerie de téléphone brisa ce silence insupportable pour les capitaines.

« C'est le tien Gazel »

Celui-ci enfouit sa main dans le fond de sa poche pour en sortir un combiné noir. Il décrocha sans prendre la peine de regarder le numéro.

« Allo ? »

« Et ben, c'est pas la forme on dirait. »

Gazel émit un hoquet de surprise en reconnaissant la voix de l'interlocuteur.

« Aphrodi ? »

Burn écarquilla les yeux.

« Sérieux ? »

« Est-ce que Nagumo est là ? »

« Ouais, attend une minute. »

Il s'empressa de mettre le haut parleur puis reprit la conversation.

« Donc, je disais que c'était pas la forme. Il se passe un truc ? »

« Burn et moi, on a pas été appelés pour représenter le Japon au FFI. »

« Quoi ? Mais c'est super ! »

Leurs visages se décomposèrent l'espace d'un instant.

Quoi ? Même lui ?

« Tu te fiche de nous ? » s'énerva Burn.

« Non non ! Je ne voulais pas vous vexer ! C'est juste que ça m'arrange. »

« Comment ça ? »

« J'ai été choisi pour intégrer l'équipe de Corée au FFI. »

« Ouah sérieux ? Mais alors, t'es coréen ? »

« Tout juste ! Mais que de nationalité ! J'ai passé mon enfance là bas aussi. »

Il prit une grande inspiration puis poursuivi :

« Mais l'équipe manque de bons attaquants. Alors j'ai parlé de vous à Chae, un ami d'enfance mais aussi le capitaine de l'équipe et il est d'accord pour vous intégrer. Le coach aussi n'y voit pas d'inconvénients, mais demande à ce que vous passiez un test. Alors ? Ca vous tente ? »

Ils n'en revenaient toujours pas. Ils étaient demandés, dans une équipe. On avait besoin d'eux. Dans une équipe. C'était si soudain et si soulageant à la fois.

« Suzuno ? Nagumo ? Y a un problème ? Vous voulez un peu de temps pour réfléchir ? »

« Non non c'est bon. »

« Alors c'est oui ? »

« Bien sur ! »

Gazel raccrocha après avoir échangé quelques dernier mots avec Aphrodi. Il regarda son éternel comparse. Burn s'était mis à rire d'une manière espiègle, voire diabolique.

« C'est notre chance, Burn. »

« Je sais. On ne se ratera pas cette fois ! Foi de Chaos ! »

Il fit un clin d'œil à l'albinos devant lui.

Ils allaient défier le monde, ce qui n'était pas rien. Mais c'était aussi l'occasion rêvée d'affronter Endou et Hiroto. Et de les vaincre une bonne fois pour toute.

C'est sur, cette fois, rien ni personne ne leur arracherai la victoire.

* * *

HUM

Tout d'abord, mes sincères félicitations à celui ou celle qui a réussi à arriver jusque là.

Ensuite, je ne SAIS PAS ce que j'ai voulu faire avec cet os. Tout ce que je sais c'est que j'ai pris énormément de plaisir à l'écrire (avant) et à le relire et le rafistoler (aujourd'hui). J'espère que ça a plu quand même.

...

Pis j'adore écrire sur ces trois là moi ! Ils sont trop géniaux quoi !

Aphrodi : Ahh, ça fait du bien à l'ego :D

Burn : Ouiii :D

Gazel : ...

Vouiiii, soyez heureux mes chéris :3 Surtout toi Gazeru-sama.

Gazel : Comment, moi ? Tu m'a martyrisé pendant 15 pages de texte !

Pardoooon, mais pas autant quand même ? Mais avec moi c'est bien connu, plus je fais souffrir un perso', plus je l'aime. Allez un câlin Gazeru-sama *o* En parlant de câlin, tu as toujours LA photo, Aphrodi-sama ?

Aphrodi : Et comment ! Je t'envoie une copie ce soir !

Super ! :D

Burn : Quelle photo ? O.o

Gazel : JE VOUS HAIS !


End file.
